


Of Peanut Butter Cups and Other Sweet Things

by cutiebookworm



Series: Of Peanut Butter Cups and Other Sweet Things [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gets better as the story continues, I was craving Reese's when I wrote this, M/M, Probably not the best sorry, This might slowly turn into Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebookworm/pseuds/cutiebookworm
Summary: What happens when you find someone else's name carved into your favorite candy of all time?Well... you're about to find out.





	

**Lance**

          All I wanted to do was eat my damn peanut butter cups in peace. What I wasn’t expecting was the name Keith to be etched into a piece of my delicious treat.

          “Who’s Keith?” My friend Pidge leans over my shoulder. I jerk away from them, tightly holding the candy in my hand.

          “Maybe it was that cashier at the gas station.” My other friend Hunk laughs, stuffing more chips into his mouth. “He was obviously checking you out when we got up to the counter.”

          “Yes, Hunk, because that makes perfect sense,” Pidge answers dryly. “The cashier just inconspicuously stole a peanut butter cup out of Lance’s unopened bag and carved his name on it; genius.” Hunk shrugs.

          “Does it matter that there’s a name on it?” He reaches out towards my peanut butter cup. “Are you gonna eat that?”

          “NO!” I screech, dodging Hunk’s advances on my candy. I cradle the precious piece of candy in my hand. “No way am I letting you eat this little piece of miracle! This could be the beautiful start of a soulmate story or something.” Pidge raises a curious brow.

          “By noticing the name Keith on your peanut butter cup? Do you know how many Keith’s there are in this town alone?” I frown. “Besides, it’s probably just a ploy by Shirogane Sweets to make you buy more of their candy.”

          “That doesn’t matter! I’ll search everywhere until I can find Keith, my one true soulmate!” My friends roll their eyes at my statement. It isn’t the first time I’ve announced a crazy idea like this, and it probably won’t be the last. But I’m not about to give up! Lance McClain isn’t a quitter!

          “If we’re going to bring up crazy ideas, when exactly are the three of us going to start our biology project?” Hunk and I groan.

          “Pidge! Biology isn’t as important as your soulmate’s name etched into your favorite candy!”

          “You mean the candy that’s currently melting in your hand?” I look down and shriek.

          “Shit shit! I gotta get it to a freezer!” I frantically throw my backpack over my shoulder. “See you guys at school tomorrow!” Quickly, I run across the school parking lot, careful to keep the peanut butter cup safe. I can’t let it melt now; I still have to find my soulmate! Now, how many people have the name Keith?

          “Watch it!” I look down, noticing a guy on the ground in front of me.

          “Sorry about that!” I hold my hand out and help the other guy up.

          “No problem, Lance.” I stare dumbfounded at him. “How do you know my name?”

          “We’re in the same biology class moron.” I rack the memories of my brain, trying to remember who the hell is standing in front of me, when it hits.

          Keith. His name is Keith.

          “Are you the Keith that’s on my peanut butter cup?” I blurt out, thrusting the slightly melted candy into his face. Keith takes one look at the candy and laughs.

          “What are you, some kind of nut?” He pushes past me. “There’s no way that’s me.”

          As much as I’m disappointed, he’s right. The Keith that’s on my peanut butter cup is way sweeter than him! I start picking up my pace as I cross the street. I’ll find you, peanut butter cup Keith!

          I’ll find you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully this story will get better as I write more of it.


End file.
